Trauma
by DemigodDevotee
Summary: Cas is traumatized by what Naomi did to him. Dean helps. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**TRAMA**

Dean wakes up to a horror stricken Cas curled up in a ball in the dark corner of their danky motel room quietly mumbling to himself. Confused, Dean quickly flicked on the old lamp on the oak stained nightstand. His eyes scanned the room in search for Sam, who was unfortunately, still at the local bar 'gathering information.' Usually, Sam would deal with this type of thing if it ever came around, seeing as he was the one who dealt with others feelings a bit better than Dean. Cautiously getting out of bed, Dean eyed Cas, wondering if it was okay to approach him. Dean was nervous, not to mention terrified almost as much as Cas looked.

As he inched closer to the angel, he started hearing fragments of what he was whispering. "I don't want to kill them. Please." Dean furrowed his brow, what was going on? Who was Cas talking to? He continued to ask himself questions as he sat on the floor to try to make sense of what he was saying. Cas' lips moved swiftly as he muttered to himself, none of his words being audible. Just as Dean moved his head toward Cas' mouth to hear what he was saying, Cas screamed, almost injuring his ear drum.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NAOMI!" Cas clawed at his hair, his eyes still squeezed shut, as Dean jumped from his spot on the floor, running to him without a moment's hesitation. Dean lifted him off the dusty floor, carrying him back to his bed, as Cas started to cry, tears covering his face. As Dean tried to place the broken angel in his bed, Cas pulled him down with him, sobbing into his shirt. They rapped their arms around each other, Cas's sobs turning into soft whispers as Dean spoke to him, his usual gruff voice somehow gentle.

"Shhhhhh," Dean was now rubbing soothing circles on Cas's back. "Naomi's dead, remember? You're going to be alright." Cas' sobs quieted down as he leaped away from Dean. "I apologize for my obscene behavior. I can assure you that it won't happen again." He lied, with the worst poker face ever. The fallen angel tried to gain his composer, attempting to fix his wrinkled, tear-stained trench coat, while avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Cas," Dean started, he did not see anything wrong with the situation at hand. "I," He was at a loss for words, Never in his life had Dean ever wanted to kiss the angel more, so he did. Cas melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck pulling him in closer. Dean was straddling Cas just as they heard the familiar creek of the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Dean quickly lifted his head, his eyes meeting Sam's. "What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed, frozen to the spot he was standing in, but still shielding his eyes from the sight before him. In one swift movement, Dean jumped off of Cas. He started straighting out his clothes and walking over to Sam. "Hiya Sammy, how was the bar?" Dean quickly said, trying to change the subject, knowing it didn't work by the expression on his brother's face. "Were you just-" Sam stuttered around his words, gestering to both Dean and Cas. "I, um….sorta yeah." Dean sighed looking at Cas, who seemed indifferent to the whole situation. "Well, since when?" Sam said, his face that was once masked with confusion was now cloaked in curiosity. "Like, since five minutes ago." Sam started laughing as Dean and Castiel shared a look of confusion. "Well it's about god damn time," Sam sat down on his own bed, still laughing. Dean opened and closed his mouth, like he was going to say something, but he didn't lnow what to say. "What do you mean, Sam?" The angel questioned, cocking his head to one side. "I mean," Sam started while taking off his boots. "You guys always did share a 'more profound bond'. It was only a matter of time before you two got together." Dean stood there with his mouth a gape looking at Sam. Sam laughed again when he noticed the look on his brothers face. "Just go to sleep you two idiots." Sam joked as Dean got into his bed and Castiel following not to far behind./span/p 


End file.
